Dark Knights
About Harbingers of iniquity, champions of evil and discord; we are the Order of The Dark Knights. We are a titanic fighting force, unequaled by any in the realm, and though we align ourselves with the evil guilds of the realm, we ally with none. A Dark Knight's reason for existence is twofold -- to spread darkness and evil throughout the land, and to show undying loyalty to his brethren. We possess massive might in the form of both physical means and magical. Through focus and meditation, our strength is granted to us from the powers below, and in turn, we use this strength to spread terror and suffering to any foolish enough to oppose us. Though we are indeed evil, we possess a sense of honour and fealty to fellow guild members, and will crush those who bring harm to a brother or sister. One Dark Knight, whose mind and body are in unholy focus, can be as an unstoppable juggernaut, his enemies falling one after another at his feet. Our training is demanding, but if you feel you are strong enough and intelligent enough, seek us out in the Dark Castle of Hylar. Elves, gnomes, hobbits, bastet, or anyone else of goodly heart need not bother. Let night become infinite and darkness reign! Stat Requirements Drow: Str 9, Con 7, Int 9 Dwarf: Str 5, Con 4, Int 16 Half-Elf: Str 9, Con 7, Int 9 Half-Orc: Str 4, Con 5, Int 16 Human: Str 7, Con 7, Int 11 Orc: Str 3, Con 5, Int 17 Race Requirements Drow, dwarf, half-elf, half-orc, human and orc. Advancement Guides Dark Knight adplan 1 ad f to 5 ad o to 5 ad g to 5 ad f.c to 10 ad f.c.m to 15 max f.c.m.s ad o.s to 10 max o.s.enchanting max o.s.charming max o.spells ad o.m to 10 max o.m.chanting max o.methods max occult max o.points max o.s.cursing max o.s.summoning max o.s.healing max f.c.m max f.c.s max f.c max f max f.p Dark Knight adplan 2 max f.c.m.s ad o.s to 10 max o.s.enchanting max o.s.charming max o.spells ad o.m to 10 max o.m.chanting max o.methods max occult max o.points max f.c.m max f.c.p max f.c.s max f.c max f max f.p max f.c.r max f.c.d Dark Knight adplan 3 max f.c.m.s ad o.s to 10 max o.s.enchanting max o.s.cursing max o.spells ad o.m to 10 max o.m.chanting max o.methods max occult max o.points max f.c.m max f.c.s max f.c max f max f.p max f.c.p max f.c.r max f.c.d Dark Knight adplan 4 max f.c.m.s ad o.s to 10 max o.s.enchanting max o.s.cursing max o.spells ad o.m to 10 max o.m.chanting max o.methods max occult max o.points max o.s.summon max o.s.charming max o.s.healing max f.c.m max f.c.s max f.c.p max f.c max f max f.p max f.c.r max f.c.d I have never maxxed a DK though I've tried them out only at a nosave, so I don't know how well they actually work once maxxed. Good luck for those of you who wishes to try them out. Category:Guilds